


Stay With Me

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Kingdom of Mandacaru [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Very first hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: “I still need love ‘cause I’m just a manThese nights never seem to go to planI don’t want you to leave, will you hold my hand?”(Sam Smith, Stay With Me)





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it raises more questions than it answers.

“Do you think maybe in another life you would be able to love me as much as you loved him? I think about it sometimes. A life where you never loved him, and I was your first love, a life where you wouldn’t have to suffer a broken heart. A life where we didn’t need to fight wars, where Freedom and Fate could coexist peacefully. You would smile sweetly and kiss my forehead after a long day, and I would kiss your beautiful hands, then your arms, then your shoulders, then every centimeter of you that my mouth could reach, worshipping you the way you deserve. You would laugh and call me a silly man, your silly man, and then finally take away whatever breath you hadn’t stolen from me before with a tender kiss. ”

He looked down at the woman in his arms, sleeping peacefully. Once more he thanked the Goddesses for allowing such being to exist, for allowing them to be together at least once before they had to part. He relinquished the feeling of having her so close, skin against skin, warm body against warm body, hearts beating together.

“I hope that you love me as much as I love you.”

A soft kiss was pressed on the top of her head, a few white strands tickling his face. She snuggled closer to him, her bare skin deliciously burning his with every touch. He couldn’t remember a time he was happier, and was fully aware actually searching for such memory was futile. It didn’t exist. Not even the simple happiness of his child years, where the world he carried was made of delicious food and playing with cats, could even compare to what he felt holding the woman he loved after a night of love.

His woman. His goddess. His one. His everything.

His.

“My precious, my courage. My goddess.”

He closed his eyes, telling her with slurred whispers everything she was to him. She probably couldn’t hear, but he didn’t care. He needed to put it all out before he woke up. Before reality slapped his face and the bitter aftertaste of a sweet memory became too much for him to deal. Before reality, cruel and mocking and bitter and  _fair_ , threw in his face all his prayers and pleas and cries that the Goddess refused to answer. Before she was taken from him by her own selfless.

Before he woke up on that cold prison cell.


End file.
